


Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur

by onepageatatime715



Series: Ahsoka & The 501st Legion [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Guilt, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mando'a, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Episode: s03e22 Wookie Hunt, Protective Older Brothers, Protective clones, Trandoshans (Star Wars), Wookiees (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime715/pseuds/onepageatatime715
Summary: After being kidnapped, Ahsoka found herself trapped on a Trandoshan moon, prey in an elaborate and cruel hunt, along with a group of abducted Jedi younglings. She managed to rally her fellow prisoners to defend themselves and strike back against the Trandoshans, resulting in their eventual rescue by a group of Wookiee warriors led by General Tarfful.Freed from captivity, Ahsoka returned to Coruscant, injured and exhausted. Feeling guilty about her failure to protect Kalifa, struggling with injuries she tries to keep hidden, and plagued by nightmares of Garnac, Ahsoka turns to her vod'e in the 501st for comfort and healing; something they are more than willing to give.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Ahsoka & The 501st Legion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880239
Comments: 50
Kudos: 261





	1. Chakur Jetii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unknown_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Lover/gifts).



> Chakur Jetii - Stolen Jedi
> 
> This work takes place between Chapter 7 and 8 of "Burc'ya vaal burk'yc, burc'ya veman". I takes place directly after the events of Padawan Lost/Wookie Hunt (S03E21 and S03E22), and follows Ahsoka's recovery after the events on the Trandoshan moon, where she was prey in an elaborate and cruel hunt. 
> 
> Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur - Today is a good day for someone else to die

_Ahsoka paused to gather her breath, wearily examining her surroundings. The darkness and her unfamiliarity with the terrain made it difficult, the task requiring her entire focus – so much so that she didn’t notice the three life forms approaching her position until they were upon her._

_At the sound of their feet hitting the earth, Ahsoka whirled on the unexpected arrivals; a Human female, a Cerean male, and a Twi’lek male. All three were filthy, their clothing torn and ragged – they had clearly been trapped in the Trandoshan’s game for some time._

_“You need to come with us,” the Human female said, not waiting for a response before she and the others turned to leave, retreating into the brush._

_“Who are you?” Ahsoka demanded._

_They trio paused, and it was the Human female who spoke again._

_“We used to be Jedi younglings,” she said, her voice pitched low. Ahsoka knew better than to question the trio further – especially while they were still so exposed – so she followed their retreat in silence._

_They led her up trees and through thick brush, hopping from branch to branch until they reached a cave. Once they were safely hidden away in the cave, the Twi’lek male spoke, anger and hurt clear in his accented voice._

_“We never stood a chance,” he explained. “They attacked us on a training mission.”_

_“We were captured and brought here,” the Human female continued._

_“Why would they take younglings?” Ahsoka asked, confusion and horror warring for control in her mind. She wasn’t the most adept at discerning the ages of Cerean’s or Twi’lek’s, but the Human female appeared to be similar in age to herself – meaning that the trio had likely been here far longer than Ahsoka had originally assumed._

_Too long._

_“Because Jedi Knights are too powerful for them,” the Twi’lek male replied bluntly._

_“I’m Kalifa,” the Human female continued. “This is O’Mer and Jinx.”_

_She gestured to the rest of the trio in turn, introducing the Cerean male as O’Mer, and the Twi’lek male as Jinx. When Ahsoka didn’t immediately respond, Kalifa continued, prompting the young Togruta before her._

_“Who are you?”_

_“Ahsoka Tano,” Ahsoka replied. “I was captured during the battle of Felucia. I’m a Padawan learner. What’s the situation here?”_

_Kalifa sighed. “You’d better sit down.”_

_“We were taken by those foul lizards for their own amusement,” Kalifa explained grimly. “To be hunted, killed, and mounted on their wall as trophies.”_

_“We’ve been stuck here for more rotations than we can count,” O’Mer continued, his voice equally harsh and bitter. “No one has come for us. I doubt anyone is still looking.”_

_“Chew on that, Padawan,” Jinx said, anger clear in his voice. “Then rest. You’ll need your strength.”_

~~~

Ahsoka focused all her energy on not stumbling as she made her way off the Wookies drop ship. She was coated in mud, filth, and bile, and there wasn’t an inch of her body that wasn’t screaming in pain, now that the adrenaline of the hunt and battle had worn off.

Her fight with Garnac had left her more injured than she was willing to let on, especially in front of the younglings and Wookies.

She looked up when she sensed Anakin and Master Plo Koon approaching the small group that had gathered on the landing platform. They were an odd bunch – Jedi younglings, a Padawan learner, a Wookie warriors, and bounty hunters alike.

“Ahsoka!” the relief in Anakin’s voice was evident as he spotted her, rushing to her side without hesitation. Ahsoka stumbled towards him without a second thought, grateful when Anakin caught her by the shoulders and held her tight.

Master Plo Koon followed at a slower pace, his deep voice rumbling out from behind Anakin’s shoulder.

“It is good to see you safe, little ‘Soka,” Master Plo Koon said before moving away to speak with the Wookies.

“Ahsoka, I am so sorry,” Anakin said, pulling away too look her in the eyes.

“For what?”

“For letting you go, for letting you get taken,” Anakin replied. “It was my fault.”

“No, Master, it wasn’t your fault,” Ahsoka reassured him. Anakin didn’t relent, looking down.

“I should have paid more attention,” Anakin insisted. “I should’ve tried harder.”

“You did everything you could,” Ahsoka replied, knowing in her heart that what she said was true. She knew that her Master wouldn’t have left her behind easily. “Everything you had to do. When I was out there, alone, all I had was your training and the lessons you taught me. Because of you, I did survive. And not only that, I was able to lead others to survive as well.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Anakin admitted.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to respond, to thank Anakin, but a deep voice interrupted her before she could begin.

“Knight Skywalker, General Tarfful wishes to speak with you before he and the others depart,” Master Plo Koon stated. Anakin looked Ahsoka over once again before nodding, his attention still on his Padawan.

“I’ll be there in a moment, Master,” Anakin replied. “Ahsoka, I think it would be best if you went to see the Healers right away – I’ll join you there as soon as I am able.”

“Yes, Master,” Ahsoka responded, shielding slightly so that Anakin couldn’t sense the lie. Satisfied, Anakin turned and made his way over the waiting Wookie General.

Ahsoka turned and made her way into the temple, still struggling to mask the pain of her injuries. She had never been a fan of the Jedi Healing Halls, preferring to avoid the strict eye of Master Vokara Che whenever possible. Instead, she followed a path through the Temple that would take her to the exit nearest the Clone barracks – it wasn’t a short walk, but she was certain that Kix’s brand of medicine was more than enough for her current ailments.

~~~

Rex looked up from the bunk where he was currently playing Sabacc with Jesse, Fives, and Hardcase as the durasteel door to the 501st barracks slid open, revealing an exhausted and filthy Ahsoka Tano. She was covered from head to toe in filth, her normally impeccable clothing equally dirtied and tattered.

She looked around, her eyes slightly glazed until she spotted Rex, who was already halfway to his feet at the sudden reappearance of his missing _vod’ika._

“Rex,” Ahsoka started, swaying dangerously on her feet. Her voice gave out at the same time as her knees. Rex wasn’t fast enough to catch her, but Coric, who had been on a bunk closer to the door, made it in time, grabbing her before she crumpled to the durasteel floor. Rex dropped to his knees next to the pair, frantically reaching for the Padawan.

Coric blocked his attempts with one arm, using the other to feel for a pulse.

“She’s alive, sir,” Coric confirmed with relief. “Just unconscious.”

“Give her here,” Rex ordered, and the other trooper didn’t hesitate, sliding their _vod’ika_ into the arms of his _alor’ad_ without hesitation. Behind them, Rex could hear Jesse on his com already, speaking rapidly to Kix.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with her,” Jesse snapped. “She just came in here and collapsed! Rex has her now – Captain, are you bringing her to the med bay?”

Rex nodded his affirmation, pushing himself to his feet with Ahsoka cradled gently in his arms. Coric already had the barracks door open, and he followed Rex without hesitation as he made his way to the med bay as quickly as he could, given the unconscious Togruta in his arms.

Kix was waiting when they arrived, an empty cot already prepared. Everyone – without looking, Rex was quite certain that at least all of Torrent, as well as several other members of the 501st, had followed them – tried to pile into the med bay, only to be stopped by the wrath of their medic.

“Everybody out,” Kix snarled. “ _Slana'pir_!”

All the reasonable, god-fearing _vod’e_ turned on heel and fled immediately, leaving only Kix, Coric, and the _vod’e_ who could only be described as _di’kuts_ in the med bay.

“Captain, if you’re not going to leave, get out of my _kriffing_ way,” Kix ordered, shouldering Rex out of the way without waiting for a response as he moved around the cot to scan Ahsoka, Coric working opposite him to set up an IV.

“Definitely dehydrated and malnourished,” Kix confirmed, not even looking up from his scanner. Coric nodded and wordlessly began hooking different bags up to the IV. “Broken ribs and an untreated blaster wound as well.”

“We’ll need to get her cleaned up before we can deal with the external injuries,” Coric noted. “We don’t want to risk infection.”

“Given her temperature, I think that we’re already risking that,” Kix responded, his brow furrowing at whatever he saw on his medical scanner. “She’ll need antibiotics as well.”

Coric moved to add something else to the IV stand, his expression grim and focused.

“Kix, is she going to be alright?” It was Jesse who spoke, from where he was lingering near the door with Fives and Hardcase. Kix barely bothered glancing at his _vod’e_ , too focused on his work.

“Why are you _di’kuts_ still in my med bay?” Kix growled, the threat in his tone clear. They had all seen the medic bodily remove _vod’e_ from the med bay, and his voice threatened the possibility – or worse.

“Answer the damn question,” Fives snarled fearlessly. Had Kix bothered to look at his _vod_ , he would have seen that the ARC trooper looked ready to jump out of his skin with worry. It was only the presence of his _vod’e_ – Jesse on his right and Hardcase on his left – that kept him grounded.

“ _Get out of my med bay_ ,” Kix snapped back. Rex looked away from Ahsoka’s unconscious form towards the three clones lingering near the door, hoping to avoid literal bloodshed.

“Why don’t one of you go and try hailing Helix – the 212th is still planetside, and I am sure that Kix would appreciate an extra set of hands,” Rex suggested, his voice portraying a calm he didn’t feel. “The other two can stand guard at the door – make sure no one interrupts Kix and Coric while they treat Ahsoka.”

The three exchanged glances then nodded, Jesse leaving to com the 212th’s senior medic while Hardcase and Fives stood guard outside the med bay doors.

Kix continued to work soundlessly, leaving it up to Coric to speak to the Captain.

“Sir, perhaps you should com General Skywalker?” Coric suggested lightly. “I imagine he would appreciate knowing where Commander Tano is.”

Rex made a sound of disagreement, unwilling to leave his _vod’ika_ in her current state. The sound prompted Kix to finally speak up – though he didn’t look towards his _alor’ad_ as he spoke.

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” Kix said firmly. “We could probably do without Skywalker destroying half of Coruscant looking for his Padawan.”

Rex sighed, admitting defeat, and moved away from Ahsoka – though his gaze never left her unconscious form, even as he keyed in Skywalker’s familiar frequency. He would give the medic’s the space they needed to treat her, but he would be damned if he let her out of his sight.

“Skywalker here,” came the response only moments later.

“We have Commander Tano, sir.”


	2. Shupur'yc Jetii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka woke with a start, Kalifa’s name still on her lips. Warm hands gripped her arms as she writhed in the cot, furthering her wild panic. She pulled away, gasping for breath, her eyes unseeing as she whipped her head around wildly. Ahsoka didn't acknowledge Rex quite yet. Instead, she focused on calming her breathing, on regaining control of her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shupur'yc Jetii - Injured Jedi
> 
> In which Ahsoka relives her experience on the Trandoshan Moon via a chilling nightmare, Rex is there to comfort her, and Kix is on a war path about di'kutla vod'e who do not take care of themselves. Angst, comfort, and fluff ensue. 
> 
> This work takes place between Chapter 7 and 8 of "Burc'ya vaal burk'yc, burc'ya veman". In regards to The Clones Wars (2008) takes place directly after the events of Padawan Lost/Wookie Hunt (S03E21 and S03E22), and follows Ahsoka's recovery after the events on the Trandoshan moon, where she was prey in an elaborate and cruel hunt.

_Ahsoka ran as fast as her feet would carry her, drawing on the Force to propel herself faster and faster as she and Kalifa dodged blaster fire and branches. They were smaller, more maneuverable, but the Trandoshans still had the upper hand – or rather, they had blasters in hand. Which Ahsoka and the Jedi Younglings did not._

_Ahsoka ducked as more blaster fire screeched past their heads, so close she could feel the singe of its heat against her montrals._

_She leapt from branch to branch as they fled, Kalifa a blur of motion in her periphery – barely there as the human youngling raced to match the Padawan’s pace._

_Ahsoka felt it, more so than heard it, when a blaster bolt hit the branch that Kalifa was perched on. She whirled around, hand outstretched, already knowing that she would be too late to catch the youngling._

_“Kalifa!” Ahsoka yelled as she watched the branch give way under the weight of the Youngling._

_Kalifa shrieked as she tumbled down, audibly grunting and panting with pain as she crashed through the branches and foliage below. Finally, she came to rest on the forest floor with a dull thud. A moment later, Kalifa was up, dragging her injured body away from the opening – away from the oncoming Trandoshan male. She clutched her side as she crawled, growling in pain as every movement jarred her body, sending screaming pain through bones that were likely broken._

_Kalifa could barely muster the energy summon the Force and push the Trandoshan back as she clambered away, but she did it – just barely._

_“Come here, you Jedi whelp!” the Trandoshan growled, reaching for the Youngling with greedy hands. Kalifa merely kicked him and retreated further, the sounds of her growing pain alerting Ahsoka to her presence._

_“Not so impressive, are you?” the Trandoshan mocked as he pursued the injured Jedi Youngling. Kalifa’s only response was another pained grunt as she continued to flee, looking around desperately for Ahsoka. “And yet, you have the honor of being my first Jedi kill. First of many, I hope.”_

_Kalifa spotted Ahsoka then, perched precariously on a tree above the Trandoshan, her face contorted in a silent growl._

_The Togrutan Padawan launched herself at the Trandoshan without hesitation, landing a powerful kick, the momentum of her jump pushing her forward. He was barely down a moment before he had his blaster up, firing at random. Ahsoka dodged easily, using the Force to deflect the continued onslaught of blaster bolts away from her and Kalifa._

_Kalifa couldn’t help but pause and watch as Ahsoka grappled with the larger creature, her fighting style… Well, something that she clearly hadn’t learned from the Jedi. She landed a solid kick to his face before wrapping her legs and arms around him in some kind of hold – clearly, she was used to fighting opponents who were larger and stronger than her._

_Kalifa wondered who had taught her to fight like that._

_The Trandoshan twisted out of her grasp, and the two circled each other in a mimicry of sparring, before launching themselves at one another again. Ahsoka anticipated his attack – reinforcing that she had trained without her lightsaber, and often – dropping to sweep the Trandoshan’s legs out from beneath him. He went sprawling, scrambling for purchase before he plummeted to the forest floor, impaling himself on a branch below._

_Without a backwards glance, Ahsoka made her way to where Kalifa had taken refuge, maneuvering the Youngling so that she could lean her weight on Ahsoka as they walked._

_“Careful,” Ahsoka instructed._

_“It’s okay,” Kalifa insisted, pulling away. “I can make it.”_

_The sound of a blaster bolt rang through the clearing as soon as the words were out of her mouth, and Kalifa crumpled before Ahsoka with a pained cry._

_“Kalifa!” Ahsoka shrieked as the Youngling fell._

~~~

Ahsoka woke with a start, Kalifa’s name still on her lips.

Warm hands gripped her arms as she writhed in the cot, furthering her wild panic. She pulled away, gasping for breath, her eyes unseeing as she whipped her head around wildly.

“Ahsoka, _vod’ika_ , Ahsoka,” Rex’s voice, calm despite the roiling emotions he was projecting, broke through her panic. “You’re safe, _gar cuyir morut'yc_ , you’re safe.”

He reached forward again and laid a soothing hand on her forearm. This time, Ahsoka didn’t pull away from the touch, though she didn’t acknowledge Rex quite yet. Instead, she focused on calming her breathing, on regaining control of her body.

“You’re safe _vod’ika_ ,” Rex reassured her again, his voice soothing away the lingering panic and fear from her nightmare. “ _Gar cuyir morut'yc_ , you’re safe.”

Ahsoka turned to look at the Captain then, her eyes rimmed with unshed tears.

“Rex?” she asked pitifully, and her _ori’vod_ smiled gently at that, moving forward to gather her into his arms without hesitation.

“You scared us, _vod’ika_ ,” Rex murmured against her montrals, clutching his _jetii_ close. She trembled against him, clutching at him with equal desperation.

“I’m sorry,” Ahsoka murmured back, snuggling closer to the clone. His armour wasn’t comfortable – if anything, it was quite the opposite – but in that moment, she didn’t particularly care. She was _home_.

“ _K’uur, vod’ika_ ,” Rex hushed in response. “It’s us who should be sorry – we should have found you sooner. Should never have lost you in the first place.”

Ahsoka responded as she had when Anakin had said the same thing, her voice equally sincere.

“None of this was your fault,” Ahsoka reassured him. “When I was out there, alone, all I had was your training and the lessons you taught me. Because of you, I did survive. And not only that, I was able to lead others to survive as well.”

Unlike Anakin, her _ori’vod_ did have a response to that statement, his voice sincere and full of emotion as he spoke.

“We’re doubling your hand-to-hand combat training sessions,” Rex choked out. “And we’re finding time for you to train in basic field medicine with Kix.”

Neither her Master, nor her _ori’vod_ , had failed her; but Rex would be damned if he ever had to see her in such a state again.

“I’m not training her in any sort of field medicine, basic or not, until she demonstrates some _kriffing_ common sense,” Kix growled. He had approached the pair with either of them noticing – an impressive feat in most circumstances.

Ahsoka looked up, opening her mouth to thank the medic for treating her, but he cut her off. Clearly, his tirade wasn’t quite done.

“What the _kark_ were you thinking, walking here from the Jedi Temple?” Kix demanded. Again, Ahsoka opened her mouth to respond, but Kix barrelled forward, clearly not expecting – or caring for – a response. “You walked here on a sprained ankle, with a moderate-grade concussion, three broken ribs, and an entire host of minor cuts, scrapes, and bruises.”

“Kix –” Ahsoka managed to get out.

“I can only assume that you weren’t thinking,” Kix continued his rant, barely pausing for breath. “Because only a _di’kut_ – or a _vod_ with a _jaro –_ would do something so _di’kutla_!”

“Kix –” Rex ground out, his voice a warning. The _baar’ur_ rounded on his _alor’ad_ , gesturing in frustration at the _jetii_ in his arms.

“ _Kaysh mirsh solus_ ,” Kix snarled, the _Mando’a_ unfamiliar to Ahsoka. Rex stood, gently depositing Ahsoka on the cot before getting in Kix’s space, glowering at the medic with a cold fury in his eyes.

“ _Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod_?” Rex growled. “ _Luubid_.”

“Kix, I’m sorry,” Ahsoka interjected, looking up helplessly at the furious medic. She knew he wasn’t truly angry with her – could feel his fear and worry and guilt in the Force. It was what prompted her to dredge up the _Mando’an_ apology she remembered hearing the _vod’e_ exchange on occasion, the pronunciation of the words unfamiliar on her tongue. “ _Ni ceta,_ Kix.”

The fury bled out of Kix at that, and he leaned forward, pulling his _vod’ika_ into a tight embrace under Rex’s watchful eye. Eventually, the two pulled apart, Kix’s eyes diverted from Ahsoka as if he could hide the unshed tears hidden there.

“Kix, are you – are you crying?” Ahsoka asked, the astonishment in her voice evident. The medic quickly wiped said unshed tears away before glaring at his tiny _jetii_ full force.

“Only because you’re such a _kriffing di’kut,_ ” Kix grumbled, but there was no heat to the words. Only unrelenting fondness, and a trace of worry.

“Kix,” Rex ground out, the warning clear in his voice. Kix grumbled something unintelligible, but relented.

“Just – never pull a stunt like that again, alright?” Kix asked softly. “If you don’t want to go to the Jedi Healers, com one of us, and we’ll pick you up – or I’ll come to you.”

“Okay,” Ahsoka replied. Satisfied, Kix nodded, pulling away further. His calm demeanor was back in place, even if she could still feel his worry and sadness in the Force.

Worry, sadness – and love.

Ahsoka basked in the sensation, reveling in the notion that her _vod’e_ loved her – cared for her deeply and truly, as only _aliit_ could.

The Jedi may have raised her, but it was the _vod’e_ who had given her a home.


	3. Mirjahaal Jetii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka was dragged from her thoughts by the sound of the med bay doors opening. She looked up, expecting to see Rex or Kix. She didn’t expect Fives, a look of hesitation and uncertainty on his face, with a familiar bundle in his arms. Fives smiled gently as he came up beside her cot, a look of hesitation on his face as he held out the bundle in his arms - the beautiful quilt that Padmé had gifted Ahsoka, given to Fives after Echo’s death. Ahsoka patted the cot beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirjahaal Jetii - Healing Jedi
> 
> I am so sorry for the delay in sharing this chapter. First and foremost, I really struggled to write this one for some reason. I could picture the scene (which is adorable) in my head so clearly, but taking that vision from an idea to a reality was more difficult than anticipated. Secondly, heading back into my classroom to prepare for the upcoming school year has taken more out of me than I anticipated. Seriously, I fell asleep at 9 pm last night! 
> 
> This work takes place between Chapter 7 and 8 of "Burc'ya vaal burk'yc, burc'ya veman". It takes place directly after the events of Padawan Lost/Wookie Hunt (S03E21 and S03E22), and follows Ahsoka's recovery after the events on the Trandoshan moon, where she was prey in an elaborate and cruel hunt.

Ahsoka was dragged from her thoughts of her time on the Trandoshan moon by the sound of the med bay doors whooshing open. She looked up, expecting to see Rex (returning from his debriefing with Anakin, Obi-wan, and Cody), or Kix (coming to check up on her, despite the fact that Coric was diligently watching her from where he was working on a data pad). She didn’t expect Fives, a look of hesitation and uncertainty on his face, with a familiar bundle in his arms.

“No, absolutely no, get out,” Coric started immediately, rising to stand. He wasn’t Kix though, and the ARC trooper merely sent him a withering look before continuing to approach Ahsoka’s cot.

“If it makes you feel better, you can tell Kix that I forced you to let me in,” Fives suggested lightly.

Coric opened his mouth to argue, but Ahsoka cut him off.

“It’s fine, Coric,” Ahsoka assured him. “I doubt Fives is here to drag me off to spar or go galivanting about Coruscant. Even he’s not that stupid.”

“You would be surprised,” Coric muttered grumpily, but he sat down again, begrudgingly returning his data pad).

Fives smiled gently down at Ahsoka as he came up beside her cot, the look of hesitation and uncertainty returning to his face as he held out the bundle in his arms. Ahsoka reached out and touched the bundle – the beautiful quilt that Padmé had gifted her, given to Fives after Echo’s death.

“Hi, _vod’ika_ ,” Fives said quietly, his usually brash and boisterous demeanour nowhere to be found.

“Hi, _ori’vod_ ,” Ahsoka replied with an equally gentle tone. She didn’t miss how Fives started at the title she normally only used directly for Rex, smiling slightly.

He gestured with the blanket, looking down at the sparse medical blanket on her cot.

“I thought you might be cold,” Fives explained. “Can I…?”

“Yes, please,” Ahsoka replied, nodding enthusiastically.

Fives didn’t waste anymore time, moving the spread the blanket out over the _jetii_ , careful not to jostle her still healing body too much as he did so. When he was done, he stood awkwardly beside the cot, seemingly unsure about what to do.

Ahsoka patted the cot beside her.

As Fives sat down, she pulled him to her. It took a bit of maneuvering, but in the end Ahsoka found herself tucked against the ARC trooper’s side, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. He didn’t quite fit on the tiny cot, leaving one leg dangling off the edge, but it was nice. Safe. Warm. Comfortable.

Ahsoka snuggled against her _ori’vod_ , sensing Fives’ lingering worry, and she couldn’t quite hold back her smile as Fives pulled her imperceptibly closer.

“We thought we lost you,” Fives said finally, his voice barely more than a whisper. “We searched the area around the droid base for hours after you went missing Felucia, but we couldn’t find so much as a sign of where you had gone. When General Koon and General Skywalker called off the search, I thought _–_ ”

“I’m here, Fives,” Ahsoka reassured the ARC trooper. “I made it – I survived – and I’m okay.”

“You’re not okay though – not entirely,” Fives replied, his voice rough. “When you collapsed, in the barracks, we thought we were too late. Coric had to check for a pulse, you were so still. And then, even once we got you here, Kix… I was scared, _vod’ika_.”

“Fives, I _–_ ”

“I can’t lose you, too,” Fives interrupted, and his voice sounded absolutely broken as the whispered confession slipped from his lips.

 _I can’t lose you, too_.

Not so soon after Echo. Not while he was still hurting and grieving and coming to terms with losing his closest brother, and friend. Not when he had to watch his _vod’e_ die, day in and day out, on the battlefield.

Ahsoka pressed against Fives’ side as firmly as she could, clinging to him. He tightened his grip in return, turning his head slightly to rest it against her montrals.

“You won’t lose me,” Ahsoka promised. “I’ll always be here, no matter what.”

It was a promise they both knew that she couldn’t keep – not really – but she promised it anyways, if only to ease the aching in their hearts.

The two stayed like that, wrapped up in each others’ arms, until they both drifted off to sleep.

~~~

Kix opened and closed his mouth several times, clearly at a loss for words, before he turned to whisper aggressively at Coric.

“How did he get in here?” Kix demanded.

Coric looked up from his data pad – which he had been diligently hiding behind – and tried not to look or sound too guilty as he replied.

“He forced me,” Coric replied. “And then Commander Tano backed him up so… In the interest of avoiding any additional stress to her, I thought it best to just let them, well…”

Coric trailed off, risking a glance at the cot where Ahsoka and Fives were still sound asleep. It was cute, really – or would have been, if his Commanding Medical Officer didn’t look likely to commit homicide at any given moment.

If it came down to it, Coric hoped he killed Fives first.

At least it would give him time to escape.

“No one can know he’s in here,” Kix decided after several long moments. “If they find out we let him in, they’ll all want in, and there’s only so much I can do to keep our _di’kutla vod’e_ at bay.”

Coric winced at that, wishing he’d had the foresight to anticipate that particular problem about five minutes before Kix arrived. Kix’s sharp eyes caught the wince, his expression shifting from murderous to resigned.

“What did you do?”

Coric wordlessly handed his data pad to Kix, the Torrent General Chat already open.

~~~

[OPEN COMMUNICATION]

AssistantMedic: This might be the cutest thing I have ever seen.

_AssistantMedic sent a photo._

_[The photo shows Ahsoka and Fives asleep on a cot in the barracks med bay. Fives is laying on his back, on top of the blankets, with one arm wrapped around the togruta. He doesn’t quite fit on the cot, so one leg is dangling off the side. Ahsoka is wrapped in her quilt, one arm sneaking out of the top to wrap around the trooper beside her. She is resting her head in the crook of his shoulder, with his head turned slightly to rest against her montrals. They both look peaceful, and Ahsoka has a slight smile on her face, even in sleep.]_

Jessica: Okay, can someone explain why Fives is allowed in the med bay, but I have been threatened with a “painful death” if I so much as look at the med bay doors?

Hardcase: And here I was, thinking that you were Kix’s favourite.

Jessica: Clearly not.

CT-5385: Are we all allowed to go visit Commander Tano now?

Hardcase: Who let the shiny in here?

Jessica: You have a name, kid?

CT-5385: Tup, sir. 

_Jessica change CT-5385’s name to Tup’ika._

Jessica: It’s just Jesse.

Jessica: Anyways, back to your original point – are we allowed to go visit Ahsoka now?

TRex: No, absolutely not.

TRex: Don’t even think about it.

Hardcase: Why is Fives allowed to visit her?

TRex: He isn’t, so you had all better say your prayers for him now.

Tup’ika: If we all go visit, Kix can’t be mad at all of us, right?

Hardcase: I like your thinking, kid.

Appo: I feel obligated to report that Hardcase, Jesse, and the shiny have left the barracks.

PumpedUpKix: LISTEN HERE YOU _DI’KUTS_

PumpedUpKix: If I catch you within eyesight of my med bay, an angry General Skywalker will look tame next to what will be waiting for you. I will render you unable to biologically maintain life. Slowly and painfully.

PumpedUpKix: Do I make myself clear?

AssistantMedic: For reference, he looks very serious about this.

Hardcase: Out of curiosity, if you don’t see me, does that count?

[END COMMUNICATION]

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations: 
> 
> Vod'ika - Younger Brother/Sister  
> Ori'vod - Older Brother/Sister  
> Alor'ad - Captain  
> Slana'pir - Get out! get lost! (Very impolite)  
> Vod - Brother/Sister (Plural: Vod'e)  
> Di'kut - Idiot  
> Gar cuyir morut'yc - You are safe  
> K’uur - Hush  
> Jaro - Death Wish  
> Jetii - Jedi (Plural: Jetiise)  
> Baar’ur - Medic   
> Kaysh mirsh solus - She/He is an Idiot  
> Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod - Are you looking for a smack in the face, mate?   
> Luubid - Enough  
> Ni ceta - Sorry (lit. I kneel)


End file.
